Los acordes de un corazón
by BrokenPiecesLosses
Summary: Les pido acompañarme en esta historia llena de música donde la letra de cada canción será el pan de cada día en la vida de la familia loud en especial para lincoln. Precaución la historia puede contener: situaciones incomodas lenguaje soez puede no ser apta para personas sensibles o de mente cerrada violencia, tortura y actos hostiles léala bajo su propia decisión
1. Aclaraciones

Así como the loud house y sus personajes son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, las canciones he imágenes y otros artículos aquí mostrados son de sus respectivos dueños.

Mi único propósito es el de entretener.

(les aviso que esa madre estará en todos los caps para evitar posibles problemas, si lo se que jodido no)

En algunos caps van a haber más d canciones, no solo serán de un genero en especifico y les aconsejo prestar atención a ellas.

Un pequeño aviso para aclarar algunas cosas, usaré los capítulos "Not a loud" "Really loud music" "Not such luck" y "Brawl in the family" serán usados de referencia no obstante tendrán cierta importancia en la trama.

Las edades de los personajes serán las siguientes:  
Lori: 17 a 23  
Leni: 16 a 22  
Luna: 15 a 21  
Luan: 14 a 20  
Lynn: 13 a 19  
Lincoln: 11 a 17  
Lucy: 8 a 14  
Lana: 6 a 12  
Lola: 6 a 12  
Lisa: 4 a 10  
Lily: 1 a 7

A y si no les gustan las canciones que pongo o dicen que son de posser

Pues nos damos en la madre y y sin camisa

Y nada de pelea a muerte con cuchillos


	2. Cap 1

https//watch?v=adV8-_hgL4g

Así como the loud house y sus personajes son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, las canciones he imágenes y otros artículos aquí mostrados son de sus respectivos dueños.

Mi único propósito es el de entretener.

Ah la música que haríamos si ella nos ayuda a desquitarnos, a sentirnos bien la disfrutamos y en algunas ocasiones la odiamos a más no poder (que se mueran los creadores de la banda y el reggaeton)

Lincoln:si que se pudran, mueran y y y que coman tierra

Narrador:cállate conejo aún no te toca

Lincoln:uy perdón sólo decía y no me digas conejo (aunque con mi familia ni se sabe)

Narrador:porque lo dices porque tienes una melena blanca, ojos rozando en lo amarillo pero no olvidemos tus dientes de castor

Mira que curiosa foto me encontré

Lincoln:conejo, deja de leer mi mente maldito y de donde sacaste eso quitalo

Narrador:

Narrador:pero ya dejémonos el bullying de lado y pasemos a contar la historia

Lincoln:eres cruel pero justo

Narrador: entonces It's Show Time

Para esta historia nos situamos un sábado son las 4:30 de la tarde en el pueblo de Royal Woods en Michigan

En la habitación de Lincoln Marie Loud un joven de ya 17 años

Con una guitarra eléctrica

Rasgando las cuerdas con la derecha y con la izquierda en los trastes liberando su ser.

Dejando salir una tonada que refleja sus emociones (les pido que pongan play a la canción) manteniendo los ojos cerrados deja que las notas salgan por si solas desde suaves y gentiles hasta fuertes y estridentes

Fuera de su habitación en el corredor en los cuartos de sus "hermanas" ellas escuchan mientras hacen lo suyo

Mientras leni termina de arreglar su nuevo vestido y darle los últimos retoques, lori por su parte se arregla para una cita con su amado bobby quien en ese momento le llama al teléfono

lori:hola bubu osito, listo para nuestra salida de esta noche?

bobby:puedes apostarlo nena

lori:hemos esperado un mes para esto

bobby:pero la espera termino, oye nena ronnie también está de visita crees que el pequeño loud pueda venir con nosotros?

lori:claro yo le digo le vendría bien salir un rato ha estado en su cuarto encerrado todo el día tocando

bobby:gracias nena paso por ti a las 6 en punto besos

lori:besitos bubu osito

leni:lori tu vestido está listo*cantándolo*

Mostrando un hermoso vestido azul cielo de una pieza y una cinta color azul rey y una preciosa flor bordada del lado izquierdo del pecho

lori:leni no lo creo, es literalmente el más precioso que he visto, esta vez si te pasaste de la raya

leni:cual yo no veo ninguna raya en el cuarto lori, no me digas que no te gusto la linea del vestido *con lágrimas en los ojos*

lori:no leni, solo digo que me encanta, bueno voy a decirle a lincoln que vendrá conmigo y estará con ronnie quiera o no

Ahora nos situamos en la habitación de luna y luan sólo que por alguna razón solo podemos ver a nuestra comediante favorita

luan:si señora las risas están garantizadas, en negocios graciosos nos comprometemos en lo que hacemos

No disculpe ya no contamos con el paquete concierto gracioso o tal vez si *escucha la guitarra de lincoln, si me lo permite puede que le pueda dar ese servicio ya que la fiesta es el viernes puede que si

Ok muchas gracias la veo el viernes que tenga un gracioso día*cuelga el teléfono*

Como quisiera no tener que molestarlo, (espero poder convencerlo)

En la habitación de lynn jr y lucy solo podemos ver a lynn haciendo ejercicio al ritmo de la música aunque normalmente no le gusta ese género pero tenía que admitirlo entre más fuerte suena más duro se vuelve

lynn:tal vez debería ejercitarme mientras toca ya casi rompo mi récord personal

lucy por su parte está en el ático como es su costumbre de estar en lugares lúgubres oscuros muy su tipo ya que como sabemos es de donde más adquiere su inspiración para seguir con su mayor talento la poesía

lucy:por todos los espíritus siento como las palabras salen solas, acordes tan increíbles dominan mi mano cuando termine se lo mostrare a las demás en especial a linc

En el cuarto de las gemelas podemos ver a lana alimentando a sus reptiles y a lola tratando de taparse los oídos ya que odia ese ruido infernal

lola:lincoln ya cállate o por lo menos baja el volumen del amplificador *mientras golpea la pared *

lana:dejalo lola desde hace unos días a estado algo raro a penas come, en cuanto llega a casa se encierra en su cuarto o en la cochera tampoco hemos visto a su banda y ya ni va a entrenar*terminado de darle de comer a su lagartija izzi*

lola:eso no le da derecho para perturbar mi práctica diaria

lana:y si en lugar de hacer más ruido yo voy y le pido que le baje un poco

lola:aquí te espero

Luego de la pequeña charla, lana se dirige al cuarto de su hermano ve que su hermana menor lisa apunto de tocar la puerta de este

lana:parece que a lola no es la única que le molesta la música de linc

lisa:en eso te equivocas hermana es más vengo a agradecerle por la ayuda que me presto

lana:lisa tu seseo no está, lincoln te ayudo?* impresionada*

lisa:exactamente es por eso que quiero ver si le gustaron los arreglos que le hice con su guitarra de herencia

lana: espera lincoln está tocando la guitarra que le dejo ella?*exaltada*

lisa:aunque cueste creerlo si

lana:wow y lily?

lisa:fue con mama a comprar la despensa

Sin que se dieran cuenta la música ya había cesado y la puerta del final del pasillo se había abierto (no, la del baño no cochinos) dejando ver a lincoln con guitarra en mano

lincoln: hola chicas pasa algo? *quitándose la guitarra y acomodándola en su base*

lana:ya nada hermanote solo venía a pedirte que le bajaras un poco el volumen a tu guitarra porque lola se estaba quejando que estaba muy alta, pero me gustó mucho tu canción

lincoln.gracias la acabo de escribir y perdona lana de eso ya no te preocupes ya acabe de practicar

lana:que bueno que ya estas mejor

lincoln:mejor?

lana:pues si has estado extraño estos días llegas y solo estás en tu cuarto o en la cochera, comes poco, tu banda no ha venido en mucho tiempo y ya no entrenas

lincoln:a ya veo, mira lo de la comida y que me encierro es porque he estado escribiendo unas cuantas canciones, también es por eso que la banda no ha venido ellas también están tratando de escribir nuevas letras

lana:o con razón eso explica mucho, pero y porque no has ido a entrenar?

lincoln:el dojo está cerrado por remodelaciones

lana:eso explica mucho

lincoln:y todo bien contigo lisa?

lisa:perfectamente linky*con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas*te gustaron los arreglos que le hice a tu guitarra?

lincoln:la verdad no me gusta *ve como su hermanita baja la cabeza, la risa que tenia se pierde y unas pequeñas lagrimas se empiezan a asomar * LA AMO es perfecta no cabe duda que eres la genio más increíble del mundo, muchas gracias lisa la atesorare con toda mi vida *mientras la levanta y la carga entre sus brazos y le acaricia la cabeza*

lisa:lo dices enserio?

lincoln:acaso te he mentido alguna vez

Mientras los hermanos compartían un bello momento lana si entender porque sentía algo que la incomodaba, acaso serán celos de lisa, ella iba a decir algo pero antes de soltar una palabra otra voz mucho más fuerte se escuchó en el pasillo

lori:lincoln vete arreglando vendrás conmigo a mi cita con bobby, ronnie anne vendrá con él y tienes que hacerle compañía *con voz autoritaria*

lincoln:no *bajando a lisa*

lori:no te estoy preguntando, estarás listo para antes de las 6 y nos iremos a una cita al bufete franco-mexicano Jean-Juan entendiste

lincoln:espera dijiste Jean-Juan?

lori:si que acaso eres sordo o que

Lincoln:oye al menos yo no tengo una relación tan mala como para necesitar la ayuda de mis hermanos

lana y lisa:Ooohhh... *se burlan hasta que lori las mira a los ojos*

lori:callate antes que te vuelva un pretzel humano

lincoln:mejor revisa tu mano antes de "intentarlo" otra vez*riendo con mirada desafiante mientras ve como lori se soba la muñeca del brazo izquierdo, está bien pero yo iré en mi auto

lori:que buena idea así podre estar más tiempo a solas con mi bubu osito y tú con ronnie

lincoln:si si lo que digas

Mientras lori se retira para terminar de arreglar lana y lisa le preguntan por qué acepto tan fácilmente

lisa:linky como se te ocurre salir y más cuando ira ella

lana:si hermanote te volviste loco?

lincoln:con gusto les diría pero quiero que sea una sorpresa solo revisen mi canal de vídeos cuando les mande un mensaje y verán, o pero miren la hora *mientras se fija en el reloj que le había dado lisa tiempo atrás viendo que son las 5:20* bueno ya casi es hora y no quiero llegar tarde.

Continuara...


	3. Cap 2

Así como the loud house y sus personajes son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, las canciones he imágenes y otros artículos aquí mostrados son de sus respectivos dueños.

Mi único propósito es el de entretener.

Vemos a 2 hermanos de ascendencia latina llenando el tanque de combustible en una gasolinera a un lado de la carretera

El mayor de nombre Roberto Alejandro Martinez-Millan Luis Santiago Jr (se mamaron con el nombre, jajaja...)

lincoln:cuanta maldad hay en ti

narrador:malvado yo?, ni madres, malvados sus padres

lincoln:es que si, a veces te pasas

narrador:tu mejor cállate castor

lincoln:no que conejo?

narrador:entonces ya aceptarse ser un conejo

lincoln:que no me digas conejo y tampoco soy un castor

narrador:ta bueno pues mendigo bipolar

lincoln:no cabron eso si espasarse de pinche lanza

narrador:eso te pasa por zorra

narrador:mejor sigamos con la historia, va?

lincoln:va

Mejor vamos a decirle bobby, la menor Ronalda Anne Santiago o ronnie anne para los homies (donde esta la justicia con el nombre de esta chica, porque solo a su hermano le hacen bullyng sus padres) creo que les diré "el tunas" y "taquitos"

lincoln:quiero 2 de bisteq, 2 de chorizo y 2 de pastor

narrador:a la orden werito

-sabado 4:30 pm-

Mientras bobby llena el tanque de la camioneta y termina su llamada con lori espera a ronnie que esta regresando de comprar en el mini super

bobby:si tenían mi soda nini? *poniendo la tapa del tanque*

ronnie:si aquí tienes*dándole la lata*

bobbye:gracias y lista para volver a ver al pequeño loud?

ronnie:si ya hace tiempo que no hablamos *volteando a otro lado para que bobby no viera su cara de preocupación*

bobby:que ya no se hablan por vídeo llamadas? *preguntando con extrañeza*

ronnie:no después de un pequeño problema que tuvimos hace un tiempo

bobby:mira nini lo que allá pasado se que sabrás arreglarlo y volverán a ser lo que eran

ronnie:eso espero bobby, eso espero *suspirando mirando al cielo a través de la ventana *

-5:40 pm-

En la residencia loud podemos ver lincoln saliendo del baño con una toalla sujeta a su cintura normalmente creeríamos que iría a su cuarto pero no, se dirige al cuarto de las hermanas mayores de la casa

toc toc toc

leni:si quien es?

lincoln:soy yo leni

leni:pasa linky

lincoln:oye leni ya estará listo el atuendo que me habías dicho?

leni:que le digo me dice le digo o no le digo pero le dije lo que dije hay que le digo?*balbuceando tratando de contestar mientras ve a lincoln semi-desnudo frente a ella con una mano sujetando su toalla *

lincoln:leni te sientes bien *viendo el fuerte rubor en el rostro de leni* hola tierra llamando leni estas ahí? *pasando su mano frente a su rostro para ver si reacciona*

leni:a si linky aquí esta tu ropa te vas a ver increíble para tu cita doble *entregándole su cambio de ropa*

lincoln:si claro la cita, prefiero vestir para ti, gracias leni eres la mejor *tomándolas para irse a su cuarto, no sin antes darle un beso de agradecimiento en la frente a su hermana*

leni:no hay de que linky *atónita por el gesto y palabras de su hermano cayendo en su cama mientras abrasa su almohada y empieza a rodar en el colchón con una gran sonrisa *

Cuando lincoln está a punto de entrar a su cuarto escucha que alguien le llama

luan:lincoln crees que pueda hablar contigo un momento *con cierta inseguridad en su voz*

lincoln:voy a salir, aun me falta vestirme y tengo poco tiempo, cuando no este ocupado hablamos *sin siquiera voltear a ver a su "hermana"* algún día *dijo mientras cerraba su puerta*

Solo se escuchó cuando le puso seguro a la puerta y la única persona en el pasillo era luan con la cabeza agachada sujetándose con fuerza las manos, sintiendo impotencia de no poder hablar más con lincoln

luan:(hablar con él, que hipócrita soy)

-6:00 pm-

Todas las hermanas estaban en la sala de estar viendo la tv, el sr. lynn en la cocina preparando la cena, rita por su lado está en su alcoba tratando de escribir su novela o así sería sino fuera porque desde hace mucho no puede salir de su bloqueo de escritora (neta que mendigo se siente cuando eso le pasa a alguien, casi casi le vienes vendiendo tu alma a tu dios infernal favorito no sean gachos si ven a un escritor así hagan paro y denle su apoyo y propongan ideas)

toc toc toc

El sonido de la puerta se escucha y lori la abre a la velocidad de la luz dejando ver a su novio y la hermana de este

lori:bubu osito *se lanza a los brazos de bobby y lo besa*

bobby:hola nena me extrañaste?

lori:no hay momentos sin ti que no lo haga

Las hermanas solo veían la escena como si fuera de una película romántica de bajo presupuesto y con pocas ventas en taquilla

lori:hola ronnie como estas?

ronnie:pues he estado mejor *dijo notando la mirada penetrante que algunas de las hermanas le daban*

bobby:y todo listo para irnos bebe?

lori:si ya solo falta que baje lincoln, LINCOLN, BOBBY Y RONNIE YA LLEGARON, BAJA EN ESTE INSTANTE ANTES QUE VALLA POR TI *gritando desde la puerta*

lincoln:ya voy, ya voy no tienes que gritar *dijo bajando las escaleras con un estuche de guitarra reforzado*

En cuanto lo vieron solo había silencio, tal que solo se escuchaba cantar al sr.lynn como cocinaba, fue tanto que los padres se preocuparon al no escuchar nada solo para ver como todos miraban a la misma dirección

lincoln:paso algo?, porque tan callados? *preguntando por la reacción de su familia he invitados*

leni:linky te ves increíble parece como si fueras un modelo es más puedo tomarme una foto contigo

lana:no es justo, yo también

lisa:claro que no sera conmigo

lily:no no no seré yo la de la foto

lucy:ustedes esta equivocadas, los espíritus saben que la primera seré yo

sr.lynn:no todos saben que una foto así tiene que ser entre un padre y su hijo *metiéndose en la discusión*

Excepto rita, lori, luan, lola, bobby y ronnie anne que sólo miraban la escena

lincoln:ALTO*dijo en voz alta deteniendo los gritos de su familia* está bien me tomare las fotos que quieran, pero sera cuando allá regresado en la noche, les parece?

todos:esta bien

lincoln:entonces, nos vamos? *dirigiéndose a la puerta*

Ronnie iba a saludar a lincoln pero antes de que pudiera decir algo lincoln hablo

lincoln:hola bobby como has estado?

bobby:muy bien gracias y tu?

lincoln:pues mejor que tiempo atrás

bobby:si quieres hablamos más en el restaurante antes de que perdamos la reservación

lincoln:entendido, adiós familia, lisa te mandaré el mensaje para que entres a mi canal y se lo muestres a las demás

lisa:aquí espero linky, recuerdas como usar el estuche?

lincoln:por supuesto no se me olvidó ni un detalle *giñando un ojo*

Ya fuera de la casa bobby, lori y ronnie se estaban subiendo a una camioneta con una cabina de 2 plazas así que ronnie y lincoln irian en la parte trasera en la caja

bobby:pequeño loud no te vas a subir?

lincoln:no gracias bobby, aunque se siente bien el viento, iré en mi auto *dijo sacando un pequeño control y apuntando a la cochera para abrirla*

Mientras la cochera se abría dejaba ver un camaro ss pro street del 67, los latinos estaban sin palabras hasta lori, no importa cuántas veces allá visto el auto de su hermano nunca dejaba de impresionarle

Lincoln por su parte entró, abrió el maletero y metió cuidadosamente su guitarra entró a su auto y lo saco

bobby:hermano de donde sacaste esta hermosura *apreciando de cerca el auto, hasta que siente como lori le quema la nuca con la vista* pero tú eres una diosa nena

lori:obviamente, pero ya vámonos que se hace tarde, ronnie tu iras con lincoln

ronnie:no creo que sea buena idea ademas no me molesta ir en la caja

lori:claro que no, ustedes tampoco se han visto en mucho tiempo

lincoln:vamos ronnie anne antes de que perdamos la reservación y si tanto quieres sentir el aire solo abre la ventana

ronnie:esta bien vamos *con un tono de voz algo temeroso*

bobby:entonces los vemos allá

Sin más que decir todos subieron a sus transportes, en la camioneta la pareja de mayores están muy acaramelados (tanto o más que la fábrica de charlie) en el camaro solo se escucha el sonido del estéreo, los minutos pasan y nadie dice nada, lincoln está centrado en el camino en ningún momento volteó a ver a su acompañante

ronnie:y como has estado linky? *tratando de romper el hielo*

lincoln:no hables tan familiar conmigo y mi nombre es "lincoln" sólo las personas cercanas a mí, pueden decirme así *corrigiendo tranquilamente*

ronnie:si no soy nada para ti, porque me dejaste entrar a tu auto?

lincoln:porque el hombre más increíble del mundo me enseñó que los modales hacen al hombre

ronnie:y que tiene que ver con el auto?

lincoln:este era su auto*volteando a verla a los ojos*

La música del estéreo volvió a reinar dejando escuchar una canción muy curiosa

~letra traducida~

How you remind me - Nickelback

Nunca lo hizo como un hombre sabio

No pude cortarlo como

Un pobre hombre robando

Cansado de vivir como un ciego

Estoy harto de la vista sin

Un sentido del sentimiento

Y así me recuerdas.

Así es como me recuerdas

De lo que realmente soy

Así es como me recuerdas

De lo que realmente soy

No es como que digas lo siento

Estaba esperando una historia diferente.

Esta vez me equivoco

Por entregarte

Un corazón que vale la pena romper.

Y me he equivocado

He estado abajo

En el fondo de cada botella

Estas cinco palabras en mi cabeza

Gritar

¿Estamos teniendo diversión aún?

Sí, sí, no, no.

Sí, sí, no, no.

No es como si no supieras eso

Dije que te amo y

Juro que sigo haciendo

Y debe haber sido tan malo

Porque vivir con él debe tener

Casi te mato

Y así me recuerdas.

De lo que realmente soy

Así es como me recuerdas

De lo que realmente soy

No es como que digas lo siento

Estaba esperando una historia diferente.

Esta vez me equivoco

Por entregarte

Un corazón que vale la pena romper.

Y me he equivocado

He estado abajo

En el fondo de cada botella

Estas cinco palabras en mi cabeza

Gritar

¿Estamos teniendo diversión aún?

Sí, sí, sin embargo, no, no.

Sí, sí, no, no.

Sí, sí, no, no.

Sí, sí, no, no.

Nunca lo hizo como un hombre sabio

No pude cortarlo como

Un pobre hombre robando

Y así me recuerdas.

Así es como me recuerdas

Así es como me recuerdas

De lo que realmente soy

Así es como me recuerdas

De lo que realmente soy

No es como que digas lo siento

Estaba esperando una historia diferente.

Esta vez me equivoco

Por entregarte

Un corazón que vale la pena romper.

Y me he equivocado

He estado abajo

En el fondo de cada botella

Estas cinco palabras en mi cabeza

Gritar

¿Estamos teniendo diversión aún?

Sí, sí

¿Estamos teniendo diversión aún?

Sí, sí

¿Estamos teniendo diversión aún?

Sí, sí

¿Estamos teniendo diversión aún?

Si si no no

Cuando ella se dio cuenta habían llegado al restaurante, aparcaron los coches, bobby, lori y ronnie entraron mientras lincoln saca el estuche, ya adentro se sienta en la mesa con los demás

lori: lincoln porque trajiste tu guitarra a ya se nos vas a dedicar una canción verdad, eso es literalmente tan romántico *suspirando sujetando las manos de bobby mirándolo a los ojos*

bobby:cierto nena pero puede que también se la dedique a ronnie anne

ronnie:eso sería lindo*en voz baja*

lincoln:es cierto que tocaré así que si me disculpan me tengo que retirar *se levanta de la silla acomodándola y tomando el estuche*

lori:lincoln a donde crees que vas, aceptaste venir a la cita, vuelve aquí en este instante

lincoln:no lori, querías que los acompañará y heme aquí, acepte venir al bufete pero no te dije que era porque tocare aquí *retirándose con una clara sonrisa* a y espero les guste la tocada

Continuará...


	4. Cap 3

Así como the loud house y sus personajes son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, las canciones he imágenes y otros artículos aquí mostrados son de sus respectivos dueños.

Mi único propósito es el de entretener.

Cuando tenemos pareja siempre depositamos nuestra confianza en ella y esperamos lo mismo de su parte, si tienen algún problema lo afrontan juntos, buscan estar siempre el uno para el otro.

lincoln:auch, se nota que a alguien lo dejo la novia

narrador:callate conejo solo es la introducción

lincoln:si claro lo que tu digas y ya deja de decirme conejo

narrador:ya deja de molestar mendigo hipopótamo

lincoln:pero ni estoy gordo

narrador:pero si dienton, mejor vamos a empezar

Casa loud

Luego de que lincoln se fuera lisa subió a su cuarto y bajo a la sala de estar con su laptop y unos cables para conectarla a su tv

leni:linky se veía tan apuesto, no lo creen chicas?

lisa:si linky con su ropa normal ya se veía dulce, ahora da diabetes visual *recordando a lincoln*

lana:se que ha pasado un tiempo pero un no logro acostumbrarme a la nueva lisa

lisa:si quieres vuelvo a hablar con palabras que solo linky entiende

lana:no gracias así estas bien

leni:lisa ya terminaste de conectar todo para ver la tocada?

lisa:justo acabo de terminar ya solo falta que linky me mande el mensaje

lana:y que cambios le hiciste al estuche?

lisa:que no le hice queras decir, es casi indestructible, le puse un sistema de completo de audio con una pantalla holografica táctil, es tan sencillo que hasta un cerebro de ave como Walt *el canario de lori* sabe usarlo, ademas esta conectado a uno de mis satélites artificiales para poder transmitir vídeo en tiempo real, también le puse un proyector de alta definición diseñado por mi y uno de los sistemas de seguridad es que todo el estuche es sensible al tacto y tiene reconocimiento de huellas digitales, gps entre muchas otras cosas *inflando el pecho con orgullo*

lily:como ver la hora?

lisa:esa si no, son tantas aplicaciones que no le cabía el reloj, pero la guitarra lo compensa todo

lily:porque?

lisa:espera un poco y lo sabrás hermanita

Jean-Juan

lincoln:veo que ya casi terminan de instalarse

sam:si ya solo faltas tu, que mala suerte de los mariachis se hayan enfermado

???:cual se enfermaron, se intoxicaron de la competencia de comer chimichangas que hicieron hace 3 días

lincoln:igual fue divertida, que bueno que no te dejamos entrar tabby, oigan aquí falta alguien *volteando a todos lados buscando entre la gente*

???:quien soy conejito *tapándole los ojos susurrándole en el oído causando cierto recelo a las 2 chicas*

lincoln:no se, dígame el nombre de la propietaria de tan suaves y hermosas manos *llevando sus manos a su cabeza para acariciar gentilmente las de la chica*

???:y si te digo quien soy que me darás *preguntando muy coqueta*

lincoln:que te gustaría?

???:un beso

lincoln:con mucho gusto ruth, ups creo que ya no se va a poder

ruth:quien dijo que no? *acercando sus labios a los de lincoln pero antes de poder juntarles sam y tabby lo jalan haciendo que el beso sea en el cachete*

(qt rocker=ruth)

sam y tabby:o no que ni se les ocurra

ruth:que malas chicas

sam:la que va a besarle seré yo

ruth:ni se atrevan ya me lo quitaron una vez

ambas:verdad que sera conmigo linc *volteando solo para ver que tabby se les había adelantado*

tabby:v de victoria *haciendo el símbolo de paz con la mano*

ambas:v de venganza *lanzándose contra tabby creando una bola de tierra y volaban golpes*

lincol:señoritas recuerden que tenemos que tocar *tratando de calmar a las chicas* si se calman les dare un beso a cada una, que les parece?

ruth y sam:pero el de nosotras sera doble

lincoln:hecho

tabby:y porque a mi solo uno

ambas:por adelantada

lincoln:se acuerdan de la canción que me preguntaban mucho quien me inspiro a ella?

todas:ella esta aquí *sorprendidas*

lincoln:exactamente y ya es tiempo para dedicarla *con una sonrisa llena de malicia*

todas:a la orden linky

Ya habiendo terminado las preparaciones y con la entrada de más publico del cual lincoln podía reconocer fácilmente a varias chicas como jordan chica, polly, haiku, cookie, brownie hasta carol pingrey la eterna rival de lori entre muchas otras (que enserio son muchas, ya solo falta que lo shipeen con una piedra), lincoln mando un mensaje a lisa avisándole que la transmisión ya estaba en linea, justo cuando iba al escenario escucho una voz

???:oye hombre crees que podamos hablar unos minutos no sera mucho lo prometo *dijo un tipo de cabello oscuro largo despeinado y bufanda blanca*

lincoln:claro no hay problema

Casa loud

lisa:chicas lincoln me aviso que ya va a empezar *aviso a todas y en segundos el sofá de la casa se lleno a excepción de unas personas*

sr.lynn:querida ven, lincoln ya esta por tocar *invitando a su esposa a la sala mientra le guarda un lugar a su lado*

rita:no gracias quiero cenar tranquilamente sin ruidos molestos *decía sentada cenando completamente sola*

sr.lynn:cuando acabes te estaré guardando un lugar para ver a nuest

rita:no lo digas * interrumpiendo a su esposo* sabes que, ya se me quito el hambre *se levanto de la silla y se fue a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta casi de un azote*

El sr.lynn solo miro el marco de la puerta con tristeza, hasta que escucho la platica de sus hijas

lana:quitate de mi lugar

lola:cuando yo llegue estaba, no había nadie y el que llega se lo queda

lana:solo fui a ayudar a lisa con los cables, ademas a ti no te gusta la música de lincoln

lola:no, pero como dije antes, yo respeto el éxito

lana:eso da igual, ahora quítate de mi lugar

Mientras las gemelas pelean por el asiento, no se dan cuenta que lucy ya lo había tomado, pero no todas las hermanas estaban en el sofá lynn jr estaba sentada en las escaleras y la que normalmente seria la más platicadora de las hermanas estaba completamente en silencio como el que a lucy le gusta

Jean-Juan

Podemos ver en una mesa a 3 personas 2 latinos y una rubia, el joven trata de calmar a su pareja que esta haciendo planes para hacer pagar a su hermano menor

bobby:calma bebe entiende al pequeño loud, trabajo es trabajo

lori:esta bien pero solo por ti bubu osito, ronnie de que hablaron en el auto?, no te dijo que haría esto?

ronnie:no me dijo nada a penas y hablamos de modales *sin levantar la mirada viendo fijamente su bebida algo decaída*

lori:y porque hablaban de modales?

ronnie:solo que el anterior dueño de ese auto le enseño buenos modales *omitiendo porque llegaron a hablar de ese tema*

bobby:oye nena y dime de donde saco el pequeño loud ese imponente clásico?

lori:verán, recuerdan a mi abuelo pop pop?

ambos:si

lori:mi abuelo falleció ya hace 2 años y por varias razones a lincoln le dejo de herencia todas y cada una de sus posesiones entre ellas esta el auto *explico ya no con enojo sino con nostalgia al recordar a su abuelo*

bobby:tranquila nena, aquí estoy para ti *consolando a lori*

lori:gracias bubu osito

bobby:oye ronnie pero si pudieron perdonarse sobre su pequeño problema?

ronnie:no y yo no debería perdonar a lincoln es al contrario yo soy quien tiene que ganar su perdón

bobby:pero que fue lo que paso para que llegaran a esos extremos? 

ronnie:fue mi culpa, siempre fue mi culpa *cubriéndose la cara con las manos*

bobby:pero que fue lo que pa *hablando pero fue interrumpido*

Regresando con lincoln que ya había terminado de ajustar su estuche multiusos poniendo la transmisión y las chicas ya habían terminado de acomodar y conectar sus instrumentos, el buffet estaba repleto, se escuchan los murmullos del publico hasta que escucharon el golpeteo desde las bocinas

lincoln:buenas noches querido publico, como se encuentran... *hablando por el micrófono*

publico:wooo *gritando a mas no poder con emoción*

lincoln:me alegro que estén tan emocionados como yo, esta es una noche muy hermosa, nosotros somos Devil may Cry y empezamos...

El grupo empezó a tocar y el buffet se lleno con una vibra de adrenalina (para cada canción del proyector sale un video diferente)

Como si fuera magia, la guitarra de lincoln cambio de apariencia así como de afinación y estilo y así con las demás canciones

~letra traducida~

Tengo una mujer de magia negra  
Tengo una mujer de magia negra  
Sí, tengo una mujer de magia negra  
Me tiene tan ciego que no puedo ver  
Pero ella es una mujer de magia negra  
Y ella está tratando de hacerme un demonio

No me des la espalda bebe  
No me des la espalda bebe  
Si no me des la espalda bebe  
Estás jugando con tus trucos  
No me des la espalda bebe  
Porque podrías romper mi vara mágica

Tienes tu hechizo en mi bebe  
Tienes tu hechizo en mi bebe  
Sí, tienes tu hechizo en mi bebé  
Convertir mi corazón en piedra  
Te necesito tanto, mujer mágica, no puedo dejarte sola.

Si te necesito tanto  
Bueno te necesito cariño  
Si te necesito cariño  
Si quiero que me ames  
quiero que me ames  
Whoa, quiero que me ames, ah  
Whoa si  
Oh whoa bebe  
Si necesito tu amor  
  
  
  


La audiencia esta pidiendo más, como si su música fuera la droga más adictiva del mundo, volviendo a la mesa después de la canción los ánimos se habían tranquilizado

ronnie:sere yo? *con ilusión*

lincoln:les gusto?

publico:WHOOO...

lincoln:veamos si aguantan la que sigue

~letra traducida~

  
  


Ellos están tratando de ponerme en mi lugar.  
Y por eso tengo que seguir corriendo  
El futuro es mío y no es una desgracia  
Porque al final el pasado no significa nada

Me dices que soy libre y luego me atas  
Y desde mis cadenas creo que es una pena.  
¿Cuánto te costó llevar mi corona?  
No te gusto porque no lo admites

Me siento un poco deprimido hoy  
Y no tengo mucho que decir  
Pero me vas a extrañar cuando no esté  
Sabes que no me importa  
Sabes que no me importa

Como rogamos y robamos y prestamos  
La vida es impredecible y esto  
Espero, creo, lo sé  
Si alguna vez escucho los nombres que llamas  
Y si tropiezo, atrapame cuando me caiga  
Porque bebe después de todo  
Nunca olvidarás mi nombre  
Nunca olvidarás mi nombre

Estás tratando de ponerme en mi lugar  
Y por eso tengo que seguir corriendo  
El futuro es mío y es tu desgracia  
Porque al final tu risa no significa nada

Te sientes un poco deprimido hoy  
Apuesto a que no tienes mucho que decir  
¿Quién te va a extrañar cuando no estés?  
Sabes que no nos importa  
Sabes que no nos importa

Porque como rogamos y robamos y prestamos  
La vida es impredecible y esto  
Espero, creo, lo sé  
Si alguna vez escucho los nombres que llamas  
Y si tropiezo, atrapame cuando me caiga  
Porque bebe después de todo  
Nunca olvidarás mi nombre  
Nunca olvidarás mi nombre (¡Woo!)

Como rogamos y robamos y prestamos  
La vida es impredecible y esto  
Espero, creo, lo sé  
Si alguna vez escucho los nombres que llamas  
Y si tropiezo, atrapame cuando me caiga  
Porque bebe después de todo  
Nunca olvidarás mi nombre  
Nunca olvidarás mi nombre  
Nunca olvidarás mi nombre  
Nunca olvidarás mi nombre  
Nunca olvidarás mi nombre

  
  


lincoln:vamos vamos vamos...

~letra traducida~

  
  


Correré solo esta noche  
Sin ti a mi lado  
Supongo que tenías un lugar al que tenías que ir  
Conozco tus ojos  
Lo se por dentro  
Las paredes que escondes detrás  
Y vi la verdad dentro de ti real  
Porque sé que estás perdido cuando huyes  
En los mismos agujeros negros y errores negros  
Tomando toda mi voluntad solo para correr solo  
¿Cuando vendrás a casa?

Incluso si el cielo cae  
Incluso si lo toman todo  
No hay dolor por el que no pasaré  
Incluso si tengo que morir por ti

Y cuando todos los fuegos arden  
Cuando todo se está volcando  
No hay nada por lo que no pase  
Incluso si tengo que morir por ti

Un día la tierra se abrirá de par en par  
Y te sigo dentro  
Porque el único infierno que conozco es sin ti  
Algún día cuando las galaxias chocan  
Nos perderemos en diferentes cielos  
Enviaré mi cohete para encontrarte  
Porque sé que estás perdido cuando huyes  
En los mismos agujeros negros y errores negros  
Tomando toda mi voluntad solo para correr solo  
Hasta que te lleve a casa

Incluso si el cielo cae  
Incluso si lo toman todo  
No hay dolor por el que no pasaré  
Incluso si tengo que morir por ti

Y cuando todos los fuegos arden.  
Cuando todo se está volcando  
No hay nada por lo que no pase  
Incluso si tengo que morir por ti

Y si el sol se pone frío para ti en el camino  
Y si las estrellas no se alinean para iluminar el camino  
Y cuando te caes y te caes de nuevo abajo  
Buscaré los cielos para ti y te seguiré  
Estaré en tu resplandor  
Y te traigo a casa

Incluso si el cielo cae  
Incluso si lo toman todo  
No puedo ver pero te sigo  
Incluso si yo muriera...

Y cuando todos los fuegos arden  
Cuando todo se está volcando  
No hay nada por lo que no pase  
Incluso si tengo que morir por ti

  
  


lincoln:que ya se cansaron? pues que creen aun falta más

~letra traducida~

A veces necesito recordar solo respirar  
A veces necesito que te alejes de mi  
A veces estoy en incredulidad, no lo sabía  
De alguna manera necesito que te vayas

No te quedes  
Olvida nuestros recuerdos  
Olvida nuestras posibilidades  
En lo que me estabas cambiando  
(Solo devuélveme y)  
No te quedes  
Olvida nuestros recuerdos  
Olvida nuestras posibilidades  
Toma toda tu infidelidad contigo  
(Solo devuélveme y)  
No te quedes

A veces siento que confié demasiado en ti  
A veces me dan ganas de gritarme  
A veces estoy en incredulidad, no lo sabía  
De alguna manera necesito estar sola

No te quedes  
Olvida nuestros recuerdos  
Olvida nuestras posibilidades  
En lo que me estabas cambiando  
(Solo devuélveme y)  
No te quedes  
Olvida nuestros recuerdos  
Olvida nuestras posibilidades  
Toma toda tu infidelidad contigo  
(Solo devuélveme y)  
No te quedes

Ya no te necesito, no quiero ser ignorada  
No necesito un día más, de que me desperdicies  
No te necesito más, no quiero ser ignorada  
No necesito un día más, de que me desperdicies  
(Sin disculpas)

No te quedes  
Olvida nuestros recuerdos  
Olvida nuestras posibilidades  
En lo que me estabas cambiando  
(Solo devuélveme y)  
No te quedes  
Olvida nuestros recuerdos  
Olvida nuestras posibilidades  
Toma toda tu infidelidad contigo  
(Solo devuélveme el control)  
No te quedes  
No te quedes  
No te quedes

  
  


Luego de esas canciones ronnie se sentía terrible la letra de esa ultima la sentía que era directamente hacia su persona, recordaba errores que había cometido en el pasado, pensaba que si tan solo pudiera jamas los abría hecho, creía que nada podía empeorarlo (pobre he inocente chica), mientras la pareja que estaba a su lado se sentía un tanto incomoda y a la vez se asombraron de las letras de cada canción

lincoln:querido publico esta canción nunca la han escuchado, pero que creen llego el día y hoy me la puedo sacar del pecho se titula...

Lobo en ropa de oveja

El proyector del estuche se encendió de golpe mostrando 

~letra traducida~

Ja ja ja, esto es sobre ti

Cuidado, cuidado, sé escéptico  
De sus sonrisas, sus sonrisas de oro plateado.  
Engaño tan natural  
Pero un lobo con piel de oveja es más que una advertencia.

Ba-ba-oveja negra, ¿tienes alma?  
No señor, por cierto, ¿qué demonios es la moral?  
Jack, sé ágil, Jack, sé rápido.  
Jill es una pequeña puta y sus coartadas son trucos sucios.

Así que podrías  
Dime como estas durmiendo tranquilo  
Como solo estas pensando en ti mismo  
Muéstrame cómo justificas  
Contando todas tus mentiras como segunda naturaleza.  
Escucha, marca mis palabras, un día.  
Pagarás, pagarás  
El karma vendrá a cobrar tu deuda.

Consciente, consciente, acecha a tu presa.  
Con mentalidad criminal  
Usted hunde sus dientes en las personas de las que depende  
Infectando a todos, tu eres el problema

Fee fi fo fum, mejor corre y escóndete  
Huelo la sangre de un pequeño cobarde.  
Jack, sé letal, Jack, sé astuto.  
Jill te dejará sola muriendo en una zanja sucia.

Así que podrías  
Dime como estas durmiendo tranquilo  
Como solo estas pensando en ti mismo  
Muéstrame cómo justificas  
Contando todas tus mentiras como segunda naturaleza.  
Escucha, marca mis palabras, un día.  
Pagarás, pagarás  
El karma vendrá a cobrar tu deuda.

Tal vez te cambies  
Abandona todos tus caminos malvados.  
Reparar y empezar de nuevo.  
Tal vez lo veas  
Todos los males que me hiciste.  
Y empezar de nuevo, empezar de nuevo.

A quién estoy engañando  
Ahora, no nos pongamos demasiado celosos aquí.  
Siempre has sido un gran pedazo de mierda.  
Si pudiera matarte, lo haría.  
Pero está mal visto en los cincuenta estados  
Habiendo dicho eso, arde en el infierno

Así que dime cómo estás durmiendo tranquilo  
Como solo estas pensando en ti mismo  
Muéstrame cómo justificas  
Contando todas tus mentiras como segunda naturaleza.  
Escucha, marca mis palabras, un día.  
Pagarás, pagarás  
El karma vendrá a cobrar tu deuda.

El karma vendrá a cobrar tu deuda.  
El karma vendrá a cobrar tu deuda.

  
  


Durante toda la proyección se pudo apreciar una película en primera persona, las desventuras de una joven muchacha latina engañando en más de 1 ocasión a su pareja (lincoln) sin distinguir amigos o enemigos, cuando el la confrontaba ella hacia que el tipo con el que estaba ataque a nuestro protagonista al final uniéndose esta, solo para dejarlo en un estado lamentable

En la mesa la joven pareja no creía lo que veía, en especial el hermano mayor, ronnie estaba muda, ya ni podía respirar, lo único que pudo hacer cuando el publico se dio cuenta que ella era la del video porque uno de los reflectores la estaba iluminado y empezaron a abuchearla, era salir corriendo y alejarse lo más lejos posible del lugar

bobby:ronnie a donde vas *corriendo tras de ella con lori siguiéndoles*

En la casa loud reinaba el silencio, las reacciones de la familia eran variadas, pero la que más predominaba era la "ira" y las ganas de venganza, pero no podían, sabían que el abino la había aplicado y de una manera increíble estaban apunto de irse a la cama hasta que escucharon a lincoln hablar

lincoln:rayos creo que no a todos les gusta nuestra música, bueno querido publico con esto concluye la tocada de hoy

publico:Owww...

lincoln:o eso quisiera decir, aun nos queda la canción que mi querido amigo dark va a dedicar

publico:Wooo...

dark:esto es para ti niña

~escúchenla, no sean flojos, esta en español y esta chida~

Dark bajo del escenario y se dirigió a donde estaba su acompañante

dark:feliz cumpleaños Sally Pie *dándole un abrazo*

lincoln:

  
  


En la casa loud luego de ver que la tocada había terminado, todos se fueron a la mesa a cenar discutieron sobre la última canción del albino a detalle, terminaron y fueron a la cama pero el sr.lynn dejo un plato envuelto para su hijo

sr.lynn:querida estas despierta? *sin escuchar respuesta alguna* dulces sueños cariño *besando la cabeza de su esposa*

El padre solo se acostó en su lado de la cama sin darse cuenta que su esposa aún estaba despierta y había escuchado la plática de la cena

La luz de la luna había reclamado el fin del sol, la noche ha llegado el buffet estaba casi vació ya solo quedaba la banda, el personal y el dueño que les estaba dando su paga a los jóvenes

sr.jean-juan:que buen concierto dieron chicos

lincoln:gracias señor cuando guste solo llámenos

sr.jean-juan:aparte del dinero también quisiera darles esta caja con chimichangas

todos:NO GRACIAS CON EL DINERO ES SUFICIENTE *luego de recibirlo se fueron más rápido que tu chica con otro*

Ya fuera del establecimiento todos se estaban despidiendo o casi porque las chicas querían sus recompensas y tabby estaba un poco molesta porque a ella solo le dieron un beso

lincoln:te llevo tabbs?

tabby:gracias linc

Cuando la dejo frente a su casa y ella estaba por bajarse lincoln le hablo

lincoln:tabby tocaste muy bien como siempre y eso requiere un premio *la chica se acercó a la ventana del conductor y recibió un beso* solo no le digas a las chicas que te lo di, nos vemos

tabby:nunca

lincoln:nos vemos *encendió el motor y se fue*

tabby :adios linly, ja les gane a esas tontas *con una sonrisa de victoria*

En una casa muy lejos de ahí, dos chicas en sus cuartos sienten algo

ruth y sam:no sé por qué pero cuando vea a tabby la voy a golpear *al unisono*

Nuestro protagonista había llegado a su casa, vio que ya todo mundo estaba dormido o casi, en el comedor aún estaba encendido un foco, entrando vio sobre la mesa su cena y en una silla a la mayor de las hermanas con el maquillaje corrido, normalmente creería que estaría enojada y le gritaría o algo por el estilo pero no, ella estaba tranquila, tanto que de cierto modo era incomodo, nadie se movía o decía algo, solo se quedaban viendo hasta que alguien rompió el hielo

lori:lincoln, crees que mañana podamos de lo que paso hoy? *tranquila limpiándose la cara con una toallita húmeda*

lincoln:claro, pero ve a la cama y descansa porque sera una historia muy larga

lori:esta bien, disfruta tu cena y buenas noches *retirándose del comedor*

Lincoln había terminado de cena, subió a su habitación, abrió la puerta y se encontró una escena muy conmovedora

lincoln:se ve tan tierna *su hermanita lily estaba acostada en su cama abrasando a bun bun (peluche que lincoln le había regalado hace tiempo)*

Lo último que hizo fue cobijar a la pequeña y acomodarse en la cama

lincoln:bueno, un peso menos *cerro los ojos y durmió*

Continuara...


End file.
